


Sacrosanct (carry your heart)

by myelomorphosis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Feelings, I love that tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myelomorphosis/pseuds/myelomorphosis
Summary: Hux and Kita have always known it was them against the world. But since Ren and Althea arrived in their lives, things have begun to get complicated...Or: the daemon!AU that no one asked for (but that I wrote anyway)





	Sacrosanct (carry your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d, any mistakes are my own. No previous knowledge of daemons or His Dark Materials is required to read this fic, and a full list of daemons can be found at the end

It is Althea’s howl, in the end, that leads Hux and Kita through the dark of the disintegrating forest. She’s not badly injured herself, which is fortunate - Hux can manage Ren, just, hauling him through the snow like a bleeding sack of sithspit, but managing Althea as well would have been impossible. Kita is strong, but no fox could carry a wolf. Instead Althea limps silently alongside them, yellow eyes vivid and wary in the night as Hux drags her master back to the shuttle. 

When they finally reach the bright lights and warmth of safety, Hux is snapping the orders before the hatch is shut behind them. He leaves Ren with the medical droids as he and Kita rush for the shuttle’s bridge, issuing commands as he goes. The pilots are ready and waiting, launching just ahead of the destruction as the planet - _his_ planet - falls apart around them. 

Hux has to remind himself to breathe as he watches the light flare behind and around them. So many years of work, of planning, of nights buried in designs that he _knew_ would work, no matter what others said. All his hope, and all his toil. 

His Starkiller dies beautifully.

He flinches when Kita jumps onto his shoulders. She’s almost too big to fit, large for her species and heavy with it, and of course it’s not at all appropriate to their rank - but he can’t deny being glad of her warmth. Kita knows that, too; of course she does. She pushes her cold nose against his ear, wordless comfort, and he reaches one hand up to caress her soft fur. 

His other self curled around his neck, Hux forces himself to watch his magnum opus crumble. The fire glints bright in their matching red-gold hair. 

It feels like years later when a trooper comes to urgently request their presence in the back of the shuttle. Hux is glad of a reason to turn away.

The reason for the trouble is evident the moment they step into the shuttle bay. 

Ren is still on the floor. Medbots are swarming around him like flies to a fresh carcass, beeping their distress, but Althea is standing over him, fur bristling, a low growl rumbling from her throat and mechanical debris at her feet. None of the troopers or their daemons have dared to approach the wolf and her unconscious master, and Hux can understand why. 

As he watches, another droid makes a move towards Ren. Althea lunges for it with a snarl, teeth ripping effortlessly through the delicate circuitry. A shake of her powerful jaws sends it shattering against the wall, her graceful rage an echo of Ren’s magnificent ferocity. She’s clearly as good as her master at destroying Hux’s equipment, half out of her mind with fear and pain though she must be with Ren unconscious and bleeding on the ground. 

“That’s enough!” Hux waves a hand at the droids and they withdraw slowly, reluctant to leave an untreated patients. The troopers, however, need no encouragement to retreat. Althea keeps one eye on them as they back away, then turns her glare on Hux, still growling.

Kita slips from his shoulder and darts forward, hackles up, fangs bared in return. Hux can feel her indignant fury echoing back through him even as he feels a brief spike of alarm on her behalf. 

_How dare Althea show such disrespect._ She looks so small beside the wolf, fearless though she surely is, and thrice as clever besides. _How dare this wolf threaten her Hux, so soon after he had saved her worthless master._ Althea is strong, but Kita is fast, and he knows how well his beloved can fight. _She should teach both of them a lesson, one neither of them would soon forget._ It would serve Ren right, to wake to a damaged soul to match his damaged face. 

The hall echoes with their savage voices. In a few more heartbeats, they will be tearing at each other’s throats, and Hux has to against fight the desire to let it happen. Ren should suffer for what he did to Hux’s triumph. The desire for blood, for death, for _destruction_ , is singing in his veins as it sings in Kita’s, and oh, how he longs to give their wrath free rein. 

But it cannot be now, and it cannot be here. They have their orders. Hux and Kita will follow those orders. And they will not lose control.

Hux takes a step forward, slow and deliberate, and then another, before he lowers himself to one knee, bringing his eyes to a level with the wolf as he sinks his fingers into Kita’s thick fur. Althea bares her teeth, close enough now that he can feel the heat of her breath on his face. 

Kita snarls in return, but Hux keeps his hand on her, refuses to flinch as he meets that hot yellow glare. To speak to another man’s daemon, to do so without his knowledge or even his _presence_ \- it is anathema. Almost as bad as touching another’s daemon; though only almost. 

But.

“Kylo Ren is injured. You must let us treat him, or he will die.”

He’s barely finished the last word before she’s shaking her head, growling a furious, wordless denial. 

“Althea.” 

Her name, on Hux’s lips, halts her for a moment. By First Order protocol, he shouldn’t even know it. But Hux and Kita are nothing if not thorough. There is a lot they shouldn’t know.

“Althea,” he says again, sure now that he has her attention. “I give you my word that no harm will come to him. Will you let us help you?” There is a long pause. He can feel Kita’s heartbeat racing beneath his hand. Hux keeps his breathing slow, even. If the wolf lunges, he will have scars to match Ren’s. If Ren lives, of course. 

Then, not breaking her gaze, Althea lowers her head. Takes a step back, and then another. “I have your word, General.” Her voice is low and soft, almost musical. 

Hux bows his head in return, knows without looking that Kita is echoing the gesture. “You have our word.”

Then he stands and beckons to the droids and they come whirling forward as Hux turns to address the next crisis.

 

===

 

The first time they met Ren and Althea, Hux and Kita had to confess that they had been, well - disappointed. 

It had been early in the Starkiller project. Hux had only recently taken command of the Finaliser, along with the division of the fleet which would oversee the construction of his masterpiece. He knew the assignment of Snoke’s pet as co-commander was intended both as an insult and as a goad. But while it rankled (and oh, it did rankle), Hux also had confidence in himself and his people. And, secretly, he was rather curious. There were so many rumours about Kylo Ren, and about Force-users.

When Snoke had first informed them that his apprentice would be arriving, Hux had half-expected another of - well, whatever the Supreme Leader was. Snoke was certainly not human, and Kylo Ren could have been almost any species in the galaxy, beneath that cloak and mask. Well. Maybe not a Hutt.

But he and Kita had soon discovered the truth: Ren had a wolf who shadowed his every move. And only humans had daemons. Only humans had the blessing (and the curse) of a soul who lived alongside them, bound closer than any lover, as necessary to breathing as a second heart. And everyone knew that back before the Empire, human Jedi Knights - human Force Users - had possessed a special ability: separation. There were stories of those who could send their daemons not just across cities, or across planets, but across entire _systems_. 

No one knew if it was still true. 

Hux had done their research, slicing easily through the various layers of encryption on Ren’s extensive records. And what they had found had only made them more eager to meet Kylo Ren and his Althea. A powerful, ruthless, ex-Jedi warrior. Certainly a useful tool, potentially even a worthy ally. 

And - could they separate? Hux and Kita had looked forward to finding out. 

But when Ren and his wolf had finally arrived, they had been - well. Disappointing. 

Oh, Ren and Althea were very impressive, in their own way. Lots of rage and destruction, peak physical ability, striking vitality and strength. No control of their temper, unfortunately, but nonetheless impressive. Phasma had been delighted to have a new sparring partner who could keep up with her, and a match between her Brudea and Althea was certainly worth watching. All troopers had canine daemons, but Phasma’s was exceptional, just as Phasma was exceptional. The dappled grey-and-black cane corso was almost as large as the wolf, and just as vicious a fighter. 

It had taken a few weeks of careful observation, before Hux and Kita could be sure. But in the end, they had been disappointed.

 

===

 

“They’re not like us,” Kita said to Hux, lounging on the couch as he prepared for bed. “She’s glued to his side.”

“They might be keeping it hidden,” Hux suggested, shrugging out of his tunic. “Maybe it’s a secret for some reason.”

“You don’t really think that.” 

She was right. Hux ducked into the small washroom instead of answering.

“I know you’re disappointed,” she added. “You wanted them to be the same as us.”

“I wanted - ” he didn’t know how to finish the sentence. He didn’t know what he’d wanted. Someone who understood, perhaps. Who knew responsibility, and command, and power. Who could have a conversation on his level, who stood outside of the chain of command. Someone with whom he had things in common. Instead, he had a pair of emotionally labile beasts arguing with his decisions, and stalking around his ship scaring his troops. Sighing, Hux sat down on the bed. “I don’t know what I wanted.”

Kita leapt lightly off the couch and came to lean against his leg, a warm and reassuring weight against the ship’s perpetual chill. “You still have me.”

“I know, my dearest.” He looked down at her, unable to keep his face from crinkling into a soft smile. His luminous, cunning, beloved soul. 

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” she asked, tail swishing. “Everything is on schedule, and I don’t anticipate any trouble. The engineers in Delta quadrant have been working much harder since you told them you knew they were two cycles behind.”

Hux was proud of his Finaliser. He had personally overseen her planning and her construction, to ensure that she was by far the most advanced of the First Order’s Star Destroyers. And, in addition to her many other virtues, she had a complicated ventilation system. A maze of ductwork that was much too small for any human, but, by some coincidence, was just about the size of a red fox.

The crew of the Finaliser were largely convinced that their General was either omnipresent, omniscient, or could read minds. There was no point trying to hide anything from him, new personnel were always told. _Hux always knows_.

But it did mean he often slept alone.

Hux sighed, running a hand through his hair. “No, we agreed it would be best if you were patrolling at least three nights a week.”

“I can go tomorrow instead.” Kita jumped onto the bed and settled herself on the pillows, her green eyes stern. “Now come to bed, or I’ll tell Brudea that you want a turn sparring with Phasma tomorrow.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He knew better than to argue with her. And he did always sleep better with her warmth curled close by his side.

 

===

 

They had been ten, or thereabouts, when they had done it. 

Hux can no longer remember how they had first come to the idea; to know that it could be done at all, let alone how they had decided, between them, that it could be of value. The spark might have been from anywhere. From Rae, or from the Commandant, from a visiting officer, or from one of the ship’s databases. Though he hopes, privately, that Brendol had nothing to do with it. 

There had been nothing particularly special about that day. The fleet had been in orbit over some nothing world, a rendezvous point deep in the Unknown Regions. Both Rae and the Commandant were off ship, conferring with the Admiralty about the location of the next new shipyard. An automated shuttle was due to transport supplies to the surface, and would return in four days.

They had been talking about the idea for cycles, and now the conditions would never be better.

“Kit? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Hux tried not to move his lips as he spoke, hovering in a corner of the cargo bay and trying to look like he didn’t feel hideously out of place. 

“As sure as you are,” Kita replied. She had yet to settle and had made herself small for the occasion, lizard-shaped and easy to conceal, sitting curled on his shoulder as they watched the droids buzzing around the shuttle. A squad of troopers marched by in tight formation, their canine daemons following close at heel. Hux and Kita ducked out of sight.

Her cold snout nudged his ear “We made a plan, my dear. Do you still wish to carry out the mission? Or shall we abort, and stay tied by our tether for all our lives, just like those curs?”

Phrased in those terms, it felt easier. He straightened, pulled his shoulders back, stood tall. “No, you’re right. We should continue.”

It was simple enough, to stride across the hanger as though he had the right to be there. He was rarely questioned anyway, these days. The droids didn’t take any notice as Kita slipped down his leg and darted through the open doorway. She would conceal herself somewhere deep in the bowels of the ship, and wait. 

As he turned away, Hux could feel the bond between them begin to stretch. She had never been so far away from him, and he found he was drenched in sweat despite the ever-present chill of the ship. He swallowed hard, and forced himself to keep walking. 

With every step, it was harder to make himself move. An ice-cold hand had taken hold deep in his chest, and was tightening with every pace he took, crushing his still-beating heart. He was gasping, breathless, as though all the air had suddenly been sucked from the room. He had never felt pain like this before, not ever. He couldn’t _believe_ how much it hurt. 

Tears stung his eyes, leaking down his cheeks, though he hadn’t realised he was crying. He tried to blink them away, fighting against the waves of soul-deep despair. He couldn’t be seen like this, he couldn’t, and surely someone would notice any moment. Someone would see him, see his tears, see he had no daemon with him, and he would never live down the shame. 

Those thoughts distracted him for another three, maybe four paces, before he found himself halting. This was a stupid idea anyway. They didn’t need to do it. No one would know they had tried. No one would judge him for failing. No one would judge him for giving in to the agony that seared through him with every flicker of his racing heart. 

Hux took a deep, shaking breath, then another, trying to focus through the roaring in his ears. He would turn around, back towards the ship. He would stop this before the pain could get worse (how could it possibly get worse?), before they could go through with their foolish, childish plan. 

The roaring was getting louder, and he shook his head to clear it. But it wasn’t just in his ears. It was coming from behind him. Then, a wash of air and a wave of heat. Hux spun around, staggering, almost falling as he raced back towards the shuttle. 

It was too late. It had launched, taking his heart with it. Hux could feel something deep in him wrench...

Somehow, he managed to stagger to his room and close the door before he passed out. 

 

===

 

Of all the things Hux and Kita had expected when they had arrived in Snoke’s throne room, answering the alarm sounding throughout the ship, finding Ren and Althea unconscious in the midst of destruction was not as low on the list as it perhaps should have been.

It only took a few heartbeats for them to take stock of the situation. Snoke was dead. His guards were dead. Ren was - alive, he was alive, because his daemon was still with him. 

The Supreme Leader was dead. 

Hux had only a moment to let that thought wash over him, and then Ren was awake, raging, fury bleeding from every pore even as Althea lay unmoving by his feet. Ren was awake, and he was laying claim to the still-cooling throne. Hux snarls, or was it Kita baring her fangs? Was it her claws, or the knife that flicked out of his sleeve with a twitch of his wrist? Or was it both of them, instinctive, ready to fight.

But Ren was tightening his fingers on the other side of the room and Hux was gasping, his vision was swimming, the pressure was lifting him almost off his feet as he reached up to claw uselessly at the intangible grip on his neck. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe_ , and he couldn’t fight this. How could he fight this? His knife, his blaster, even his beautiful Starkiller had been useless against the Force. 

Cold flooded through him. 

For the first time, he was afraid of Ren. 

And then Ren cried out, and suddenly the pressure was gone, and it was all Hux could do not to collapse as a wave of dizziness, of _foreignness_ , flooded through him. He sucked air into his screaming lungs and looked up to see Kita, fangs buried deep in from Ren’s outstretched hand. 

Blood dripped from her jaws as she hung, his own inviolable self, from another man’s hand, and Hux was _staggering_ under the weight of that touch. 

And Ren was screaming, but he wasn’t reaching for her. He was just staring, helplessly, as Hux’s soul tore sheds from his flesh, and his blood mingled with the mess on the throne room floor. 

“Kita.” Hux’s voice was a ruin, but she heard him. With a final growl, she released Ren and dropped to the ground. Ren looked up and as his eyes met Hux’s, both men shuddered in unison. 

Outside, an alarm begins to sound. 

Hux cleared his throat carefully. “This can be settled later, Lord Ren. Now, we need to address the problem of the Rebellion. That, at least, we can agree on.”

Ren paused, then inclined his head. “Very well.”

Hux stands still a moment longer, allowing Kita to ascend to her place on his shoulder. She licks the blood from her lips as they leave. Neither of them glance back. 

 

===

 

Skywalker is dead. 

The battle is a blur in Hux’s mind. He had let Ren take the fore, Althea snarling by his side, a rage so strong it is almost palpable pulsing between the pair. When Hux had started to argue, he’d noticed Ren’s twitching hand, Althea’s bared fangs, and bitten his tongue to keep himself quiet. Instead, he had kept a hand clasped tight in Kita’s fur as they watched the conflict unfold. He could never trust the man, and he now cannot trust the wolf. Althea has always vicious, out of control, just like Kylo, but at least in the past she had listened to reason. Now Kita has provoked her as nothing else could, and Hux would not - _could_ not - take the risk that she might try to take vengeance on his beloved fox. Not when she has Ren’s Force power backing her, leaving Hux helpless in its wake. 

But despite all their power, and all their rage: Skywalker is dead, but the Rebellion is still alive.

Skywalker’s eagle had soared overhead as he and Kylo had fought, almost teasing as her mighty wings kept her free of Althea’s jaws. She had disappeared when Skywalker had, her final cry ringing in the salt-laden air. 

Snoke is dead. Skywalker is dead. Even Phasma is dead, or at least presumed so, lost in the wreckage of the Supremacy with her loyal hound at her side. 

Ren and Hux, Althea and Kita, are alive. 

They are alive, and they have made it back to the Finaliser in one piece, and Ren has sent Hux a request for a meeting. 

Hux lets several hours pass before he sends a reply. It is only fitting - the sheer volume of work that must be done in the wake of the last few days is staggering, and all of it needs his supervision. He will meet with Ren the following day. He is surprised when Ren accepts this without argument. 

He keeps Kita close that night. 

 

===

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you could separate?” Ren bursts through the door into Hux’s office, making Hux jump even though he was expecting the pair. Althea follows more sedately, looking amused.

Hux blinks, one hand still twisted in Kita’s fur. He’s refused to let her off his shoulders for this meeting, and though she complains, she hasn’t slipped out of his grasp. “What?”

Kylo is pacing, though Althea settles herself by the foot of a chair in front of Hux’s desk, forcing her master to stay close and somewhat restricting his dramatics. “You can’t try and deny it - she was on the other side of the throne room from you! You and your daemon can separate. And you never told us!”

Hux raises an eyebrow. “Forgive me, Lord Ren, but you never asked. Why would we tell you?”

Althea huffs in amusement. “I told you not to underestimate them, Kylo,” she says in her low, soft voice. Ren scowls.

“She likes you,” he says to Hux. “Force only knows why.”

“She’s clearly a better judge of character than you are,” Hux returns automatically, not bothering to hide his smirk. “Not that that’s hard.” He pauses, looks back at the wolf, then swallows, hand going to Kita’s fur again. “Uh, apologies, Lord Ren. What did you wish to discuss?”

To his surprise, before Ren can speak, Althea’s nostrils flare and she turns a furious glare on her master. “Force curse it, now it’s them too! This is all your fault, Kylo!”

“My fault!” 

“Yes!” Her golden eyes flash. “They didn’t used to be afraid, and now they are. It’s clearly your fault.”

“Why should it be my fault? _His_ daemon bit _me_!” Ren pauses for a moment. “What do you mean, not afraid?”

“They weren’t afraid of us,” Althea says. “They never were. Even from the start, I never smelled fear on them.”

Ren goes still. “Never?”

“Never. Not until now. And it’s your fault.” She turns to Hux, clearly having decided the taboos against human-daemon speech are well and truly broken. “Everyone was always afraid, when we were young. I could always tell. Father. Luke. Even... even our mother.” Ren flinches, looking away, and she ducks her head. “The Force is strong with us. And I settled early. After that - ”

She doesn’t need to finish. Hux can see now how it must have unfolded. A small boy with large ears and strange powers. A wolf almost as big as he is. And a family who must have seen Althea as a symbol of... what? Their son’s uncontrollable strength? His temper? His Force-damned _destiny_? 

Ren lays a hand on Althea’s head, and she leans against him. “It wasn’t your fault.” Their eyes meet, master and soul, and Hux can see the old wounds, the old pain. “You were always there for me. They weren’t. And I wouldn’t change you for _anything_.”

Kita rests her head against Hux’s, and he knows they’re thinking the same thing. They had always wondered why Ren and Althea had not followed in the Jedi tradition, had chosen not to separate as Skywalker had done. Now they know.

“I know,” Althea says to Ren. Her tail swishes once. “Which is why you’ll do as I say and apologise to Hux and Kita.”

Hux and Ren are united in their surprise, if nothing else. 

“What!”

“We need them. You know we do.” She looks over and meets Kita’s eyes. “And they need us, too, though they probably would disagree.” 

Keeping her eyes locked with Althea’s, and ignoring his soft noise of dismay, Kita slips through Hux’s fingers and onto the desk. “I don’t disagree. Though I expect Hux will be stubborn about it. He usually is.”

Althea’s tongue lolls out as she smiles. “Thank goodness they have us, then.”

Kita smirks in return. “Agreed.”

Hux is fighting against the overpowering urge to sputter with outrage, and not succeeding as well as he would like. “If you two have quite finished!”

“Not quite,” Althea says. She looks back up at her other self. “Kylo, you know I’m right. We couldn’t run the First Order without them, the paperwork alone would kill you in a matter of days. And they can’t stand against the scavenger without us. She’s too strong.”

Ren seems to have been rendered mute, though he looks like he wants to break something. Hux can sympathise with the feeling, though he does hope his office doesn’t bear the brunt of this discussion. He reaches out to Kita again. She leans into his hand, warm and reassuring. Her touch is enough to force him to swallow against the pride lodged in his throat. “A strong Force-user is not an asset to be lightly set aside,” he allows himself to admit. 

Althea looks at him, gaze somehow heavy. She steps forward, barely needing to lift her head to watch him over his suddenly-small desk. “Then I apologise for Kylo’s behaviour. I will endeavour to ensure that the Force is not used against you, or your daemon, again.”

Ren manages a strangled noise of outrage. “Thea, what are you doing?”

Kita leans down to touch her nose against Althea’s. “And I apologise for biting Ren. Even if he did deserve it.”

The fox and the wolf share a smile. 

Hux leans back in his chair. “Well, Ren, it seems our daemons have decided. Shall we do as they say, and rule the First Order together?” He rubs a hand over his face.” I do try to avoid arguing with Kita when at all possible, she sulks almost worse than you do.”

That makes Ren and Kita scowl in unison, though Althea barks a laugh. “See, Kylo, I told you this was a good idea. They’re much better company than Rey and her over-stretched feline.”

She and Ren both freeze a moment later.

Hux smirks, enjoying the brief look of panic on their faces. “Oh, don’t worry. We made some... educated guesses about what happened in the throne room. It was fairly evident that one fighter could never have taken on the entirety of Snoke’s guard, plus you, and escaped in one piece - no matter how talented she might be with your precious Force. Did you invite her to join you, then?

Althea pulls a face. “Much against my better judgement, he did. A _cat_ , honestly, I don’t know why he thought that was a good idea.”

Ren throws his hands into the air and stalks away, clearly having given up on trying to control his daemon. She stays next to Hux’s desk, her expression amused, forcing him to come pacing back rather sooner than he likely wanted. 

“I believe we can overlook the treason, just this once,” Hux says. He takes a breath. Lets it out. Then he adds, “Seeing how it brought a result that... well, that was universally desired.”

Ren looks over with a start. “Universally desired?”

“You heard me, Ren.” Hux stands, taking off his gloves. “And you know how I dislike repeating myself. But yes. Snoke was becoming... inconvenient.”

Their eyes meet, and there’s a moment of silence, of shared understanding. Then Hux clears his throat, and holds out his hand. “If - if you are willing. Our daemons aren’t wrong. And I believe we have the same goals, for now at least.”

Kylo’s gaze flickers from his face, to his outstretched hand, and back again. Hux’s breath catches in his throat as he waits. Around them the ship hums with life, but in this moment there is silence, and Hux feels it like the weight of the galaxy on his tongue.

And then Kylo steps forward, pulls off his own gloves. “No lies. No more tricks. If we do this, Hux - ”

Hux cuts him off. “Agreed.” 

Kylo reaches out, and their hands meet. His palm is warm in Hux’s grip.

“Agreed, then,” Kylo says, voice soft.

Althea steps in to join them, pressing her nose the back of Kylo’s hand. “Agreed,” she says.

Kita pads across the desk and touches her nose to Hux’s wrist. “Agreed,” she adds. Then, swiftly, she leans forward and licks her pink tongue over the still-raw bite mark on Kylo’s hand.

It only lasts the space of a heartbeat, but Hux feels it all the way to his toes. Not - to his utmost relief - this is nothing like the last time. Instead, he is left trembling in the wake of an unshakable sensation of joy. 

Kita turns to meet his eyes, and she is smiling a soft, secret expression. Althea is grinning, tongue lolling out the side of her jaws. Kylo stares at their clasped hands for a long moment, then looks up at Hux, eyes wide and shocked. 

Hux feels the weight of all of their gazes. He takes a breath. Allows his face to soften into something like a smile, and keeps hold of Kylo’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons (pics can be found [here](https://myelomorphesis.tumblr.com/post/174019355449/self-indulgence-of-the-highest-order-or-all-the))  
> Hux - Kita, red fox  
> Kylo - Althea, wolf  
> Phasma - Brudea, cane corso  
> Luke - desert eagle  
> Rey - serval  
> Finn - great pyrenees  
> Poe - Harris hawk  
> Leia - lioness
> 
> I would love more people to talk kylux with, so come visit me on [tumblr](https://myelomorphesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
